


Drifting Away

by xiaohao (wydryn)



Series: Totally Platonic [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, almost pure angst, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wydryn/pseuds/xiaohao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao doesn't know why Junhui refuses to talk to him anymore. Only that he doesn't, and it hurts more than Minghao wants it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Away

**Author's Note:**

> this could act as a stand alone?? i guess?? if you want just pure angst then yeah it can
> 
> also it was written on pure caffeine and a binge watch of torchwood (the sad ones) so i'm not sure how good it is i'm sorry.

“Minghao you should come too,” Seokmin said, smiling brightly at him. Minghao was about to say yes, but hesitated. 

“Jun is home that night,” he said, sadly. Seokmin had been telling him about a faire he was going to with Mingyu. It sounded fun, like something Minghao and Jun would have gone to together. Before Jun stopped talking to him, and refused every attempt at communication Minghao tried.

Minghao missed Junhui. They lived together, but he hardly ever saw him anymore, and any time he did, Junhui didn’t smile. He looked for a distraction, to get away from Minghao. For the first month he suggested going to the cinema, or on a walk, or anything that meant they would be together, only to be refused every time with excuses mainly revolving around Wonwoo and Soonyoung. But after a few weeks, he took the hint, and went to things with other people. 

He'd still find himself turning to Junhui to make fun of a little thing, or to make sure he saw something, but Junhui wouldn’t be there. He was beginning to get used to not having Junhui around, and it scared him. Junhui had been with him every step of the way, since before they’d started school. Together. 

So he had to be in his apartment whenever Junhui was in their apartment because he wouldn’t see him otherwise. 

Ignoring Mingyu’s glance at him, Seokmin nodded and smiled understandingly. Seokmin had a different smile for each emotion, but anyone who didn’t know him would think they were identical. “Hey, you can always change your mind. It’s tomorrow, just text me.”

Minghao nodded and smiled, definitely not planning to text him. He checked the time and stood up. “Better go, Jun will be home.” 

Mingyu laughed. “You two are almost married,” he joked. Minghao swallowed sharply. 

 

When Minghao got home, he found Junhui laughing at something in the living room. He walked in, to find Soonyoung with him, and his heart sank. Just a little. He missed having alone time with Junhui, missed feeling special even when they were with other people. Junhui had smiles just for Minghao, every time he entered a room, cheering him up when he was sad, reassuring him when he was scared or nervous, just small ones, whenever Minghao talked he would sneak him the smiles like they were both in on some inside joke. 

Minghao had smiles for Junhui too, the same ones, and ones Junhui didn’t see. Junhui didn’t see Minghao, when he talked about Junhui when he wasn’t there, and smiled despite himself, no matter what he was saying. Junhui didn’t see Minghao, when Junhui was walking ahead and talking about nothing, stupid things that both of them knew weren’t important. Junhui didn’t know that in a dimmed room, with only the television’s light stopping the pitch black, Minghao watched him instead of the programme, studying his face, smiling as he did so. 

They held each other together, but for some reason Junhui decided he was going to be fine on his own. And Minghao knew he wasn’t going to be fine on his own. 

Soonyoung looked up when Minghao entered, smiling at him. “Hey, Minghao.”

“Hey Soonyoung,” he said, smiling. He hadn’t really seen Soonyoung since the camping trip, Junhui had been hogging him, along with Wonwoo and Jihoon. “Hey, Jun,” he said, fighting for a smile. 

Junhui did smile at him, but nothing special, just a normal Junhui smile. “Hey, Hao,” he said, the nickname sounding forced. Minghao lowered his head slightly, and turned to go into the kitchen. 

Soonyoung came into the kitchen too then. “Are you going tomorrow?” he asked. 

Minghao shook his head. “Seokmin asked me earlier, but I can’t make it,” he told him. Soonyoung frowned. 

“I wasn’t talking about that. Me, Jihoon, Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Junhui are meeting up, because Jun’s off work for the first time in three hundred years,” Soonyoung said, laughing slightly. 

Minghao froze. “Junhui’s going?” he asked, trying not to give anything away. 

Soonyoung hesitated. “Yeah he is, is that a problem?” he asked. Minghao quickly shook his head. 

“No, just didn’t know he was going out,” he said, carefully, because if he was the only one who thought something was wrong, maybe nothing would be wrong. 

Soonyoung frowned again. This was the most serious he'd ever acted around Minghao. “Are you two- I mean, are you okay?” he asked. 

Minghao looked away. “We’re fine,” he said, lying through his teeth. Soonyoung nodded, and returned to the living room and Junhui.

 

Later he called Seokmin and told him he would go with him and Mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't going to continue this series, i know i say it every time, but i decided last night (actually more like one this morning) that i was going to continue. i was already writing something for the series when i decided on a filler, and wrote this so there will definitely be a final part coming. eventually. probably.
> 
> i'm also working on something bigger that i might post eventually.


End file.
